wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czarne Indye/15
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czarne Indye Nella. We dwie godziny potem, Henryk, który odrazu nie mógł przyjść do siebie i dziecko, które było nadzwyczaj słabe, przeniesieni zostali do mieszkania Fordów z pomocą Jakóba i jego towarzyszy. Tam dopiero rozpoczęło się opowiadanie o ich wyprawie staremu nadsztygarowi, a Magdalena zajęła się biedną małą istotą, którą syn wyratował. Henrykowi się zdawało, że z przepaści uprowadził dziecko. Tymczasem była to dziewczynka, mająca piętnaście lub szesnaście lat. Wzrok jej błędny i zdziwiony wszystkiem, jasna płeć blondynki, której nigdy światło słoneczne nie skąpało, kształty delikatne i drobne – wszystko to składało się na utworzenie istoty dziwnej i uroczej zarazem. Jakób miał niejaką słuszność, porównywając ją do istoty nadziemskiej. Wyraz twarzy miała oryginalny. Oczy, jakby znużone zbytniem światłem lamp na folwarku, patrzały błędnie. Magdalena, ułożywszy dziewczynkę na swojem łóżku, zadała jej pierwsze pytanie: – Jakże się nazywasz, maleńka? – NellaNella, skrócenie od Heleny. – odpowiedziała. – Czy cię co boli, Nello? – pytała Magdalena dalej. – Jeść mi się chce – odrzekła – nie jadłam oddawna… od… Po tych kilku wyrzeczonych słowach, znać było, że Nella nie przyzwyczajona była do mówienia. Język, którym się posługiwała, było to raczej narzecze staro-galickie, którego Szymon Ford i jego rodzina często używali. Na słowa ostatnie dziewczynki, Magdalena przyniosła trochę pożywienia. Nella umierała z głodu. Odkąd przebywała w głębi szybu? Nie można się było dowiedzieć. – Ileż tam dni przebyłaś, moje dziecko? – pytała Magdalena. Nella nic nie odrzekła. Zdawała się nie rozumieć pytania. – Od ilu dni? – powtórzyła Magdalena. – Dni? – spytała Nella, jakby to słowo dla niej żadnego nie miało znaczenia. I wstrząsła główką, jakby nie pojmując, o co ją pytają. Magdalena wzięła ją za rękę i zaczęła pieścić. – Ile masz lat córeczko? – zapytała, patrząc jej w oczy łagodnie, z uśmiechem. Nella wstrząsnęła główką. – Tak, tak, ile masz lat? – Ile? – powtórzyła Nella. I to słowo, tak samo jak »dnie« nie było dla niej zrozumiałe. Szymon Ford, Henryk, Jakób i jego towarzysze, patrzyli na nią z uczuciem współczucia i sympatyi. Stan biednej istoty, przybranej w odzież z grubego płótna, mógł co prawda, wzruszyć każdego. Henryk więcej od innych czuł się pociągniętym do Nelli dla samego jej dziwactwa. Zbliżył się do niej. Wziął jej rękę z dłoni matki. Spojrzał jej w oczy, i ujrzawszy na ustach coś w rodzaju uśmiechu, rzekł: – Nello… tam… w kopalni… czyś była sama? – Sama, sama! – zawołało dziewczę, prostując się na łóżku. Twarz jej wyrażała teraz przerażenie. Oczy które złagodniały już pod wpływem spojrzenia Henryka, zdziczały na nowo. – Sama! sama! – powtórzyła i padła na łóżko, jakby ją siły zupełnie opuściły. – To biedne dziecko jest zanadto słabe, by nam teraz odpowiadać mogło – rzekła Magdalena, układając napowrót dziewczynkę. – Kilka godzin spokoju, dobre odżywienie, przywrócą jej siły. Chodźmy stąd wszyscy, i zostawmy ją, niech śpi spokojnie. Za poradą Magdaleny, pozostawiono Nellę samą i przekonano się, że niebawem zasnęła głęboko. Fakt ten narobił dużo hałasu nietylko w samej kopalni, ale i w hrabstwie Stirling, a nawet mówiono o tem w całem Zjednoczonem Królestwie. Powtarzano sobie różne pogłoski o dziwnej istocie znalezionej w podziemiach. Gdyby był Henryk znalazł dziewczynę zamkniętą w skale łupkowej, na wzór tych okazów przedpotopowych, które uwalnia oskard górniczy od powłoki kamiennej więcej by ta sprawa chyba nie narobiła rozgłosu. Bezwiednie Nella znalazła się na ustach wszystkich. Ludzie zabobonni znaleźli nowy temat do opowiadań legendowych. Myśleli może, że Nella jest geniuszem Nowej Aberfoyle, a gdy Jakób to powtarzał Henrykowi: – Niech i tak będzie – odpowiadał młody człowiek – niech i tak będzie, Jakóbie! W każdym razie dobry to geniusz! To ten, który nas wybawił od głodowej śmierci, który nam przynosił chleb i wodę, gdyśmy byli więźniami w kopalni! Nikt inny, tylko ona! Co zaś do geniusza złego, jeżeli został w kopalni, odkryjemy go niezawodnie. Inżynier James Starr został naturalnie uwiadomiony zaraz o tem, co się stało. Skoro tylko dziewczynka trochę sił odzyskała w spokoju, zaczął ją inżynier sam wybadywać z największą troskiwością. Nie miała pojęcia o najprostszych rzeczach w życiu. Była jednak inteligentną, poznano to niebawem, ale niektórych pojęć elementarnych brakowało jej zupełnie, między innemi wiadomości o czasie. Widocznie nie uczono jej dzielić czas na dnie i godziny, nawet te wyrazy były dla niej obce. Oczy jej przyzwyczajone do nocy, z trudnością znosić mogły blask światła elektrycznego; w ciemności za to, wzrok jej posiadał bystrość nadzwyczajną. Łatwo też było poznać, że mózg jej nigdy nie doznał wrażenia świata zewnętrznego, że nie widziała innych widnokręgów, prócz świata kopalni i że ludzkość cała zamkniętą dla niej była w tych podziemiach. Czyż mogła przypuszczać istnienie słońca, gwiazd, miast i wiosek, świata całego, w którym tysiące innych światów krążyło? Można było o tem wątpić i trzeba było czekać z pytaniami, aż niektóre słowa nabiorą w jej umyśle prawdziwego znaczenia. Co do pytania, czy Nella zamieszkała sama w głębinach Nowej Aberfoyle, James Star musiał wyrzec się dowiedzenia prawdy. W istocie, wszelka aluzya w tym względzie rzucała przestrach w tę dziwaczną duszę. Czy Nella nie chciała, czy też nie mogła odpowiadać; w każdym razie była to tajemnica, którą tylko ona mogła wyjawić. – Czy chcesz z nami pozostać? A może wolisz powrócić tam, gdzie byłaś? – zapytał jej James Starr. Na pierwsze pytanie, dziewczę odrzekło: – O tak! Na drugie, wydało okrzyk trwogi i zakryło twarz rękoma. Wobec tego uporczywego milczenia, James Starr, Szymon i Henryk, odczuwali pewną obawę. Nie mogli oni zapomnieć niezrozumiałych faktów, które towarzyszyły odkryciu kopalni. A chociaż od trzech lat żadne nowe zdarzenie nie miało miejsca, to jednak ciągle oczekiwali nowej zaczepki ze strony niewidzialnego nieprzyjaciela. Postanowili też jeszcze raz zwiedzić szyb tajemniczy. Uczynili to w większem towarzystwie i dobrze uzbrojeni, ale nie znaleźli najmniejszego podejrzanego śladu. Szyb łączył się z niższemi piętrami kopalni, wykutemi w pokładach węglowych. James Starr, Szymon i Henryk, często rozmawiali o tem. Jeżeli jedna lub więcej istot złośliwych, ukrywało się w kopalni, jeżeli gotowały jakieś zasadzki, Nella musiała o tem wiedzieć, a nie chciała mówić. Najlżejsze wspomnienie co do przeszłości dziewczęcia, wywoływało ataki nerwowe i trzeba było jej dać pokój. Z czasem i ta tajemnica zostanie wyjaśnioną. We dwa tygodnie po przybyciu na folwark, Nella stała się pomocnicą inteligentną i gorliwą starej Magdaleny. Widocznie zdawało jej się rzeczą zupełnie naturalną, że miała na zawsze pozostać w tym domu, gdzie ją tak litościwie przyjęto, a może nawet nie wyobrażała już sobie innego życia. Rodzina Fordów jej wystarczała, a z chwilą, gdy Nella weszła do ich domu, Szymonowie uważali ją za przybraną córkę. Dziecko to było rzeczywiście urocze. Nowe jej życie upiękniło ją. Były to zapewne pierwsze chwile szczęśliwe, jakie miała. Czuła niezmierną wdzięczność dla tych, którym je była winna. Magdalena powzięła dla niej sympatyę prawdziwie macierzyńską. Stary nadsztygar obejść się bez niej nie mógł. Wszyscy ją kochali. Jakób Ryan jednej tylko rzeczy żałował, mianowicie, że jej sam nie wyratował. Często przychodził do folwarku Fordów, śpiewał, a Nella, która nigdy śpiewu nie słyszała, znajdowała to nadzwyczaj pięknem; łatwo jednak było poznać, że dziewczę ponad pieśni Jakóba, przekładało poważne rozmowy z Henrykiem, który po trochu nauczył ją tego, czego nie wiedziała jeszcze o rzeczach ze świata zewnętrznego. Trzeba przyznać, że wiara Jakóba w chochliki została bardzo zachwianą z chwilą, gdy się przekonał, że Nella nie jest nadziemską istotą. We dwa miesiące później, wiara ta nowego doznała ciosu. W istocie, w tymże czasie Henryk zrobił niespodziewane odkrycie, które tłómaczyło po części zjawianie się dam ognistych na zamku Dundonald, w Irvine. Pewnego dnia po długich poszukiwaniach, w części południowej kopalni, Henryk z trudnością przebył ciemną galeryę, wykutą między skałami pokładowemi. Nagle zdumiał, znalazłszy się na świeżem powietrzu. Galerya powyższa, wychodząca prawie pionowo do góry, dochodziła właśnie do ruin zamku Dundonald. A zatem istniała komunikacya sekretna pomiędzy Nową Aberfoyle, a pagórkiem, na którym się stary zamek wznosił. Otwór górny tej galeryi nie mógł być odkrytym z zewnątrz, ponieważ go zakrywały zupełnie kamienie i krzaki. To też podczas poszukiwań, urzędnicy magistratu nic znaleźć nie mogli. W kilka dni potem, James Starr prowadzony przez Henryka, przyszedł sam zbadać naocznie to położenie naturalne pokładu węglowego. – Teraz mamy czem przekonać zabobonnych górników. Żegnajcie nam wszystkie chochliki, ogniki i damy ogniste! – Nie wiem, panie Starr – rzekł na to Henryk – czy możemy sobie tego odkrycia powinszować. Ich zastępcy nie wiele warci, a mogą być gorsi od nich. – W istocie mój Henryku – odparł inżynier – ale cóż robić? Prawdopodobnie istoty ukrywające się w kopalni, komunikują się z powierzchnią ziemi przez tę galeryę. One to niezawodnie przyciągnęły okręt »Motala« z pochodnią w ręku w tę noc burzliwą i jak dawniejsi piraci, rozkradliby jego szczątki, gdyby Jakób Ryan i jego towarzysze nie byli się tam znaleźli! Cokolwiekbądź jednak by było, teraz pojmuję wszystko. Oto jest otwór jaskini! Ci zaś, którzy ją zamieszkiwali, czyż znajdują się tu jeszcze? – Niezawodnie, ponieważ Nella drży, gdy o tem mowa – odrzekł Henryk z przekonaniem. – A nie chce, czy nie śmie dotąd wspominać o tem. Henryk mógł mieć słuszność. Jeżeli tajemniczy mieszkańcy opuścili kopalnię, lub jeżeli pomarli, dlaczegóżby Nella z tego jeszcze tajemnicę robiła. Jednakże James Starr koniecznie chciał dojść prawdy. Przeczuwał, że losy nowej kopalni od tego zależą. Przedsięwzięto znowu wszelkie środki ostrożności. Władza została uprzedzoną. Ajenci zajęli pokryjomu ruiny zamku Dundonald. Henryk sam ukrywał się przez kilka nocy wśród krzaków pokrywających pagórek. Próżna praca. Nic nie odkryto. Żadna istota żywa nie pojawiła się przy otworze. Zdecydowano się przeto na jedno, a mianowicie, że złoczyńcy musieli ostatecznie opuścić Nową Aberfoyle, i że Nellę musieli uważać za umarłą w tym szybie, gdzie ją porzucili. Przed poszukiwaniami, kopalnia mogła im służyć za schronienie bezpieczne, ukryte przed okiem ludzkiem. Ale odtąd okoliczności się zmieniły. Schronienie stawało się niebezpiecznem. Można się więc było spodziewać, że na przyszłość nie groziło żadne niebezpieczeństwo. James Starr jednakże uspokojonym nie był. Henryk również mawiał często do siebie: – Nella musiała być wmieszaną w tę całą sprawę. Gdyby się już nie miała czego obawiać, dlaczegóżby milczała? Ani wątpić, że się czuje u nas szczęśliwą. Kocha nas wszystkich! Ubóstwia moją matkę! Jeżeli milczy o swej przeszłości, o tem coby nas mogło uspokoić na przyszłość, to dlatego, że jakaś straszna tajemnica na niej ciąży, a sumienie zabrania jej ją wyjawić. Może też milczy, sądząc, że to jest w naszym interesie nic nie wiedzieć. Ze względu na te wszystkie wnioski, zdecydował się nic nie mówić z dziewczyną o jej przeszłości. Pewnego dnia jednak Henryk w rozmowie z Nellą, dał jej do zrozumienia, że są przekonani, iż jej zawdzięczają ocalenie, James Starr, ojciec, matka i on sam. Był to dzień świąteczny. Świętowano tak na powierzchni gruntu w hrabstwie Stirling, jak i w jego podziemiach. W różnych miejscach słychać było śpiewy, odbijające się echem doniosłem o sklepienia Nowej Aberfoyle. Henryk i Nella wyszli z domu i szli w milczeniu po lewym brzegu jeziora Malcolm. Tam to blask elektryczności mniej się jaskrawym wydawał, a snopy światła łamały się o kąty jakiejś malowniczej skały, która podtrzymywała sklepienie. Ten półcień lepiej się nadawał do oczów Nelli, która się z trudnością przyzwyczajała do światła. Po dobrej godzinie drogi, Henryk i jego towarzyszka przybyli na taras, który wystawał ponad wody jeziora, naprzeciw kaplicy świętego Idziego. – Oczy twoje Nello nie przywykły jeszcze do światła i nie mogłabyś znieść blasku słonecznego. – Bezwątpienia – odparło dziewczę – jeżeli słońce takie jest jasne, jak mi opisałeś. – Nello – odrzekł Henryk – mową nie mógłbym nigdy określić i dać ci prawdziwego obrazu jego piękności, ani też cudów tego świata, którego twoje oczy nigdy nie oglądały. Ale powiedz mi też, czy to jest możliwem, abyś od chwili urodzenia, z tej czarnej kopalni, nigdy nie wyszła ponad powierzchnię ziemi? – Nigdy Henryku – odrzekła Nella – i nie sądzę, aby mnie kiedy matka i ojciec wynieśli tam, gdy byłam maleńką. Byłabym niezawodnie zachowała jakieś wspomnienie o świecie zewnętrznym. – I ja tak myślę rzekł Henryk. – Zresztą w tym czasie wiele osób nie wychodziło nigdy z podziemia. Komunikacya ze światem zewnętrznym była bardzo utrudniona i ja sam znałem niejednego chłopca, niejedną dziewczynę, którzy w twoim wieku nie wiedzieli nic o rzeczach, których i ty nie znasz. Po upływie kilku minut kolej żelazna wielkiego tunelu przewiezie nas na powierzchnię hrabstwa. To też droga Nello, chciałbym już raz usłyszeć od ciebie te słowa: – chodźmy Henryku, oczy moje mogą już znosić światło dzienne, a ja pragnę widzieć słońce! Pragnę poznać dzieło Boże! – Powiem ci to niezadługo Henryku – odrzekło dziewczę – pójdę podziwiać z tobą ten świat nieznany, a jednak… – Co chcesz powiedzieć, Nello? – zapytał żywo Henryk – czyżbyś żałowała tych podziemi, w których przebyłaś pierwsze lata swego życia i skądeśmy cię wydobyli prawie nieżywą? – Nie, Henryku – odparła Nella. – Myślę tylko, że i ciemności są piękne. Żebyś wiedział, ile cudnych rzeczy w nich widza moje oczy do nocy przywykłe! Są naprzykład cienie, które się przesuwają i za któremi chciałoby się płynąć do nieskończoności! Czasami znów koła jakieś wiążą się ze sobą i nie chce się z nich wychodzić! W głębi kopalni istnieją czeluście czarne, pełne świateł niewyraźnych. A potem te głosy, które się rozlegają, które wyraźnie słychać, tylko rozróżnić nie można! Widzisz Henryku, trzeba tam żyć, ażeby zrozumieć, co ja czuję, a czego wyrazić nie mogę! – I nie bałaś się, Nello, gdyś tam sama była? – Henryku – odrzekło dziewczę ze drżeniem – właśnie gdy sama byłam, to się nigdy nie bałam. Głos Nelli lekko zadrżał, gdy te słowa wymawiała, pomimo to Henryk chciał ją jeszcze badać i rzekł: – Ale można było zabłądzić w tych galeryach, Nello. Czyż się tego nie bałaś? – Nie, Henryku, znałam oddawna wszystkie zakątki nowej kopalni! – Czyś nigdy z niej nie wychodziła? – Tak… czasami – odrzekło dziewczę, ociągając się trochę – czasami przychodziłam do dawnej kopalni Aberfoyle. – Musiałaś więc znać stary folwark? – Folwark… tak… ale tylko z daleka tych, co go zamieszkiwali! – To był mój ojciec i moja matka – odrzekł Henryk – to ja byłem! Nigdyśmy nie chcieli opuścić naszego domostwa! – Możeby to lepiej dla was było! – szepnęło dziewczę. – Dlaczegoż, Nello? Czyż to nie nasz upór zdołał odkryć nowy pokład? A to odkrycie, czyż nie było korzystne dla całej ludności, która przez pracę znalazła dobrobyt dla ciebie zresztą Nello, która przywrócona do życia, znalazłaś serca kochające! – Dla mnie! – odparła żywo Nella… Tak! bądź co bądź! Dla drugich… kto wie? – Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – Nic, nic! Ale niebezpieczną było rzeczą wchodzić wtenczas do nowej kopalni! O tak, Henryku! bardzo było niebezpiecznie! Pewnego dnia jacyś nieopatrzni ludzie weszli do tych podziemi, zaszli daleko, daleko, i… zabłądzili… – Zabłądzili? – powtórzył Henryk, patrząc na Nellę. – Tak, zabłądzili – mówiła Nella drżącym głosem. – Lampka ich zagasła! Nie mogli odnaleźć drogi… I – zawołał Henryk – zostali uwięzieni przez całe osiem dni. Nello, o mało nie umarli. I gdyby nie istota litościwa, którą im Bóg przysłał, jak anioła swego, która ich tajnie karmiła chlebem i wodą, gdyby nie tajemniczy przewodnik, który przyprowadził wybawicieli, nie byliby nigdy wyszli z tego grobu. – Skąd ty wiesz o tem? – zapytało dziewczę. – Nello, temi ludźmi nieszczęśliwie uwięzionemi był James Starr… byli moi rodzice… byłem ja nareszcie! Nella podniosła głowę, schwyciła rękę młodego człowieka i spojrzała na niego tak dziwnie, że się uczuł wzruszonym do głębi duszy. – Ty! – wyjąkała nareszcie. – Tak! – odrzekł Henryk po chwili milczenia – a tą, której winniśmy życie, to ty byłaś Nello! Tak, ty jedna tylko mogłaś nią być! Nella spuściła głowę na piersi i zakryła twarz obu rękoma. Nigdy jeszcze Henryk nie widział jej tak zmienionej. – Ci, którzy cię uratowali, Nello – dodał wzruszonym głosem – winni ci byli ocalenie, czy sądzisz, że ci to kiedy zapomną? ----